Wireless communication systems such as cellular networks are dimensioned to support growing traffic. As the traffic demands vary significantly, for example, during time of the day, day of the week, or a special event, it is not economical, and in some cases not feasible, to dimension the network to support the highest traffic demand. In these occurrences or cases, the network is congested, impacting users' ability to access the network for sending or receiving data, initiating phone calls or performing a particular service that is offered by users' mobile devices.
The nature and severity of the congestion described above may vary from total blocking congestion as experienced in localized mass events, to short interruptions of service (e.g., drop calls), or to throttling of available bandwidth (BW). The present mechanisms that are implemented in the cellular network to optimize and balance the services during congestion state include traffic schedulers. However, present devices do not treat or are not aware of radio link congestion conditions. As such, there is a need to improve both power optimization and user experience of devices by overcoming the effects of congestion traffic.